Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum
thumb|250px"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum", também conhecida como "A Canção de Lavagem dos Anões", é uma canção de destaque em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. É realizada pelos sete anões, liderados pelo Mestre, como eles lavam seus rostos e mãos (sob as ordens de Branca de Neve). Zangado senta em um barril próximo, recusando-se a juntar-se ao mesmo tempo brincando com os outros por receberem ordens de Branca de Neve. Eventualmente, os outros anões agarrá-lo e jogá-lo no cocho, lavando-o vigorosamente. Enquanto isso está acontecendo, Dunga engole uma barra de sabão e soluça bolhas de sabão, como resultado. Na versão brasileira, a canção ganhou o título de "Burr, Burr, Burr". Letra Mestre: Step up to the tub It ain't no disgrace '' ''Just pull up your sleeves '' ''And get up in place '' ''Then scoop up the water '' ''And rub it on your face '' ''An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle '' ''Ud-dle-um-dum '' ''Pick up the soap '' ''Now don't try to bluff '' ''Work up a lather '' ''An' when ya got enough Get your hands full of water '' ''Ya snort an ya snuff '' ''An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle '' ''Ud-dle-um-dum '' ''Ya douse an souse '' ''Ya scrub and scrub '' ''Ya sputter and splash all over the tub '' ''You may be cold and wet when your done '' ''But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun '' ''So splash all ya like '' ''It ain't any trick '' ''As soon as your through '' ''You'll feel mighty slick '' '' '' 'Zangado: '''Bunch of old nanny goats '' ''Ya make me sick, goin '' ''blud-dle-ud-dlu-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum ''' ' ''tarde, enquanto os anões forçam Zangado a se lavar Mestre: 'Now scrub good an' hard ''It can't be denied '' ''That he'll look mighty cute '' ''As soon as he's dried '''Anões: ''Well it's good for the soul '' And it's good for the hide '' ''To go bud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle '' ''Ud-dle-um-dum Versão brasileira As barbas encolhem? Entramos na tina, é? Precisa lavar onde não se vê? Agora vamos começar Atenção! Alcancem a tina, sem nada reciar Levantem as mangas pra não as molhar Com água bem clara, esfreguem a cara assim: Burr, burr, burr Peguem o sabão sem que escape da mão Vão esfregando que logo vai se formando A espuma que vai limpando enquanto ficam bufando assim: Burr, burr, burr Vão mergulhando e se ensopando Vão saltitando, mas vão se lavando Vão se sentir molhados e com frio, Mas terão que admitir que é um passo sadio Se enxarquem a vontade, vão se espalhando E quando terminarem estarão todos brilhando Bando de idiotas, Vocês me fazem pena com esse: Burr, burr, burr Hã, sabem o que ela vai fazer depois? Vai botar lacinho nas suas barbar E vai lavar vocês com aquela água chamada.. Perfume! Coisa ridícula, parecem lírios d'água Só quero ver alguém fazer eu me lavar Se eu não quiser (murmurinhos e risadas) (assobios) PEGA! Joguem ele dentro da mina, Da mina não, da esquina, da tina(...) Tragam o sabão! Vamos lavá-lo bem! (murmurinhos) (soluços) (risadas) Não deixe de enssaboar Não deixe de esfregar Quero vê-lo brilhar Quando o banho terminar Quando o banho terminar Nosso amigo vai brilhar e... Burr, burr, burr Não está lindo? Está cheirando à jasmim não acham? Que belezinha não? Vão pagar caro por isso! Venham jantar! Jantar! Categoria:Canções de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Canções